


【爆轰】非自愿不合作

by Aka_Yuza



Category: Bktd
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aka_Yuza/pseuds/Aka_Yuza
Summary: ABO，轰半夜在宿舍发情，只有爆豪闻到了轰的信息素，why？
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto
Kudos: 70





	【爆轰】非自愿不合作

**Author's Note:**

> ooc  
> 自己避雷自己避雷自己避雷

> 「！」
> 
> 爆豪忽然被一股浓烈的甜腻香味刺激到。这是Omega的信息素，是会让Alpha疯狂的发情剂。
> 
> 可是这太不合常理了。宿舍分为两种，分别是Alpha和Beta的混合寝以及Omega个人寝。爆豪身为Alpha理所当然住在AB宿舍，这里根本不应该也不可能有Omega的信息素。
> 
> 是有人闯入宿舍吗？不对，宿舍的热感警报没有响。
> 
> 有人能屏蔽防火墙吗，亦或者敌人的个性就是扰乱Alpha的信息素……都不对，房间外没有骚动，是除了自己以外没人感觉到吗？
> 
> ……等下，这个味道……
> 
> 爆豪猛地抬头，松开自己捂住的口鼻。
> 
> 他深吸一口气，然后把被子掀开下床：“那个混蛋半边脸！”
> 
> 宿舍的安保屏障与阳台还有些微距离，刚巧爆豪的阳台和轰的阳台有一个微妙的角度差。这个高度爆豪根本不需要借助个性，两个跳跃以后便成功翻上轰的阳台。
> 
> 光是靠近，爆豪便知道里头整个房间都充斥着要命的信息素。拉开落地窗的那刻，大量的信息素透过那条缝隙扑向爆豪。
> 
> 轰浑身散发着过热的温度，他蜷伏在地上，铺盖卷成一团被踢在一旁。那一团白色里有一摊深色的印记。这个混蛋下身什么都没穿，从臀部沟壑往下、大腿内侧淌过透明的液体，在漆黑的房间里凭借些微月色闪着勾人的水光。对方勃起的阴茎被他自己狠狠捏住，尾椎凹出隐忍的弧度，乳头发涨，像是随时会喷涌出奶水。睡衣衣摆上撩，被他混着虎口咬在嘴里，压抑根本止不住的喘息呻吟。
> 
> 爆豪捂住口鼻的掌心内侧，舌头忍不住舔了一下干燥的唇。欲望来得快，爆豪压制得也快。
> 
> 该死的半边脸，身为一个Omega竟然住在满是Alpha和Beta的宿舍。这得多瞧不起他们？这是有多看不起自己？！
> 
> 现在要怎么办……身为Alpha的爆豪根本不能在大晚上去敲Omega的门。若是报告老师，轰写检讨是小事，只怕清誉得败在撞见他发情的爆豪身上。
> 
> 反手关上门，爆豪顾不得许多，翻箱倒柜开始找Omega的抑制剂。只是不管爆豪怎么翻，都不见有药丸或是注射器：“你TM到底是多自大啊混蛋！”
> 
> 爆豪低吼出声，尽管刻意压低声音，到底还是被此刻敏感异常的轰给听到。对方颤了一下，松开被咬得青紫的虎口：“……爆豪？…啊……”
> 
> 「爆豪」这两个字对轰来说像是什么不能碰的开关，只一出口，被死死捏住的阴茎便涨出一股白浊。轰的腰塌下去，他再也没办法忍耐，下身摩擦榻榻米，嘴上反反复复叫着爆豪的名字。
> 
> 在这高浓度的Omega信息素里爆豪几乎要失去理智。他艰难地靠近轰，试图问出抑制剂的位置。越是靠近，爆豪越是想不通一些事。
> 
> 这么高浓度的信息素为什么只有自己闻到了？明明跟这家伙相邻的家伙都是Alpha，为什么偏偏只有楼下的自己闻到了？
> 
> 爆豪瞥向轰的房门，被信息素刺激得视力有些模糊，但爆豪清楚那扇透风的门缝没有被轰堵上。
> 
> 信息素被单一对象识别只有两种可能。一种是释放者故意为之，只让希望的对象闻到；另一种虽说无意，但若不是因为喜欢，是不会让特定对象闻到的。
> 
> 也就是说不管是有意无意，轰都只希望让爆豪注意到自己的信息素……
> 
> 「喜欢」？
> 
> 不可能的，比起自己，轰会喜欢的对象说是废久可能性还高些。
> 
> 「故意」？
> 
> 是看准了自己定力足够好，不会失控标记他吗？亦或是笃定自己在不会透露给别人的情况下找到解决办法吗？
> 
> 该死的自大混蛋……
> 
> 爆豪快被轰的信息素淹没，裤裆涨得生疼，好在被这疼痛唤回一点理智：“抑制剂在哪里？”
> 
> 嘴巴开合间漏出一丝属于爆豪的信息素，轰在漆黑的脑海里迅速准确地抓住这根期盼已久的救命稻草：“爆豪、爆豪……”
> 
> “别叫了，老子问你抑制剂在哪里！”
> 
> 在哪里？
> 
> 什么在哪里？
> 
> 轰根本不知道爆豪说的是什么。他摸索着抓住爆豪的膝盖，掌心顺着爆豪的大腿摸向对方的裤裆，一把抓住自己最需要的东西。
> 
> “操！”爆豪骂了一句，抓着轰的手腕试图让对方松手：“半边混蛋你、”
> 
> 隔着裤子轰都能感受到那东西的炙热。爆豪不愧是Alpha中的Alpha，尺寸大得轰根本握不住。可越是握不住，轰越是期待。他挣扎着撑起身体，一脑袋扎进爆豪半蹲的两腿之间，隔着布料舔舐那根火热的东西。
> 
> “轰焦冻你冷静点！”比起天知地知，最多老师知道的清誉，爆豪知道如果再不联系能带来抑制剂的人，轰的清誉就真的要毁了：“我去找老师要抑制剂，你、”
> 
> “爆豪…”轰含糊不清地叫着爆豪，企图用牙齿咬破该死的碍事的布料。只是左右都不得意，牙齿磕磕碰碰，咬的爆豪发疼。
> 
> 爆豪每发一个音，轰的后穴便流出一股透明，淅淅沥沥地坠在榻榻米上，发出令人疯狂的声音。
> 
> 小腹一阵抽搐，轰痛苦地把脸埋在爆豪的腹部，手指死死扣着爆豪的腰胯：“疼……爆豪…难受……”
> 
> “你松开。”爆豪深吸一口气，鼻腔全是甜腻的味道。下身又涨了些，爆豪咬破自己的舌尖保持清醒：“我去拿、”
> 
> “我要这个……”这一次轰的手从爆豪的裤腰往下，直接钻进内裤抓住那根：“爆豪…给我……”
> 
> “嘶……”爆豪差点再次吸进轰的信息素，下意识捂住口鼻，另一只手去掰轰的手：“松手笨蛋，再这样信不信老子标记你？！”
> 
> 下身骤然被握紧，爆豪几乎要推开轰。正当爆豪要骂出声，轰却先一步开口：“等了好久了……”
> 
> “……哈？”体内是被对方信息素勾引起的强烈情欲，顺着血液流窜全身。爆豪光是压抑情欲就用尽全力，根本来不及思考轰没头没尾的话。拉扯间，爆豪突然记起上一句自己说了什么。爆豪推搡轰的动作一顿，对方抓住机会靠上爆豪的肩胛，将自己的腺体凑到爆豪偏过脸就能咬到的距离。
> 
> 腺体散发出漂亮的玫瑰色，如此近的距离，爆豪根本躲不开。屏住呼吸，发音从牙缝里蹦出：“轰焦冻。”
> 
> 轰趴在爆豪肩膀上喘了两下：“水…要流完了……”
> 
> “什么、”不知何时轰已经爬上爆豪的腿，跨坐在上面，任由对方的膝盖顶开自己的臀缝。爆豪后知后觉地感受到膝盖往大腿方向的黏腻，裤子早就湿透，黏糊糊地贴着彼此肌肤。
> 
> “好可怕……”轰难受地晃动腰部，蹭着爆豪的大腿摩擦：“我不要这样…爆豪……”
> 
> 轰的那根从两腿间垂下，笔直地贴在爆豪大腿上。纯黑色的湿布料上，粉嫩的东西颤巍巍抖动，时不时漏出一两滴透明的前液：“爆豪……”
> 
> 爆豪从没见过示弱的轰焦冻，没见过他如此害怕的模样。这个平日里瞧不起人的半边混蛋现在死死抱着自己，说着疼，说着害怕，将自己最重要的东西交到爆豪嘴边。心里莫名软得一塌糊涂，爆豪甚至有了非常惊人的猜测。非常惊人、非常难以置信的猜测。正当爆豪试图用最后一丝理智问清这个猜测，轰再次开口道：“爆豪你是不是……不行？”
> 
> 问个屁啊。
> 
> 盛怒间，爆豪到底还是温柔本性，扯开乱成一团的被褥摊在地上，这才翻过轰按在地上。抓过轰的手按在自己几乎要顶穿裤子的欲望：“你管这叫不行？”
> 
> 爆豪掌心发烫，轰得了甜头，扬起脖颈企图用唇舌再要点开胃菜。轰的唇没能去舔那根好东西，爆豪的唇却压下来，咬着轰的舌尖狠狠教训了对方一番。
> 
> 压抑至今的Alpha信息素从轰的口腔爆发，轰在瞬间失去理智，双手勾着爆豪的脖颈索要更多。
> 
> 爆豪的吻算是轰的安定剂。得到了爆豪的主动，轰便确信对方会对自己负责到最后。所有的倔强、所有的坚持在顷刻瓦解，轰不再压抑作为Omega的天性，从发情最初强忍的欲望迸发，轰瘫倒在爆豪身下，把自己全权交给对方侵略。
> 
> 轰张开双腿，股间情液如溪水一般汩汩外流，穴口迫不及待地收缩开合，邀请爆豪进入。身下的那块棉布瞬间湿透，爆豪单手将裤子扯下一部分，一边问道：“第一次？”
> 
> 轰突然拍开爆豪压在自己胸口的手，但很快又被爆豪压在被褥上：“混蛋……”
> 
> 那个惊人的猜测再次浮上爆豪的脑海，爆豪俯身去亲吻对方。轰被情欲掌控，可这时就是不如爆豪所愿给予对方亲吻的便利。爆豪也不恼，沿着脸颊亲吻到下颚。本该柔软的Omega胸部此刻硬得像两块石头，爆豪咬住一边乳头，轻轻一吸就能品尝到淡淡的香甜奶味。
> 
> 一般只有怀孕的Omega才会分泌乳液，但准备好被标记的Omega同样可以。他们为了能得到Alpha的标记会用尽一切展现魅力的方式博得对方欢喜，不仅是乳汁，为了表现出自己可以迎合Alpha的欲望，Omega贪恋情欲的本能也会被无限放大。
> 
> 轰如离水的鱼一样在被褥上扑腾，急切地想要用自己的后穴纳入爆豪的巨大。
> 
> 爆豪一边品尝轰的甜美，一边快速安抚自己的欲望。泄出时候的低喘让轰战栗，射在轰大腿上的精液仿佛否定了轰作为Omega的尊严。轰低声呜咽，张开的腿无力地垂到地面。一直没有得到安抚的阴茎发紫，轰的手都不敢去触碰，怕接触那瞬间或是疼痛或是爽利的陌生的感觉。
> 
> “老子开始了？”
> 
> 轰早已听不进去爆豪说的话，空虚的后穴忽然被闯入。粗糙的，温热的……是爆豪常年使用个性的手指。
> 
> 后穴温暖湿润，以为会流尽的水仍旧从深处流出来。体内的软肉早就饥渴难耐，急切地吸着爆豪的手指不肯松开。
> 
> 只是轻轻一摸爆豪就明白轰已经不是几根手指可以满足的程度。先前贴心地想要先射一次、用不那么可怕的尺寸进入的爆豪现在都要为那个愚蠢的决定打自己一巴掌。
> 
> 不是那种巨大，怎么能满足这个贪心的自大混蛋？
> 
> 抬起一条腿架在自己肩上，爆豪的手揉软了轰的臀瓣。倒流的前液不知道会流进多深的体内，轰无助地抓住爆豪的衣角：“爆豪……”
> 
> 爆豪抽出自己的手指，将再次勃起的欲望抵住那个看似小巧、里头却不可限量的地方：“要进去了。”
> 
> 光是龟头在两腿间散发的些微热度就已经让轰的大腿发软。龟头和后穴接触，轰的全身像被电击一般抽搐，爆豪的阴茎几乎要被轰后面那张嘴主动吞入。
> 
> 爆豪从不让出主动权，在发觉到轰的欲求不满时爆豪再也不作温柔，一手拖着轰的臀，一边挺腰将自己的大半没入对方深处。
> 
> “啊……”轰的脖颈扬起，快要从爆豪肩膀上掉落的腿被后者再次挪回：“爆豪、爆、啊……”
> 
> 爆豪低头攫住轰的唇，狠狠压着攫取对方的声音：“笨蛋，你是想吵醒别人来围观吗？”
> 
> 该死，那深处原来这么紧吗？
> 
> 爆豪克制着长长呼出一口气，手掌从臀部往上摸到腰侧，凭借本能挑逗Omega的身体，试图让对方将注意力从后穴移开。
> 
> “爆…爆豪……”轰不会什么特别妖娆的呻吟，说不出那些柔软Omega的甜腻情话，他只知道叫自己身上这个Alpha的名字。
> 
> Omega的温顺让爆豪的情欲更加旺盛，他低头去亲轰的耳朵：“乖，忍一忍。”
> 
> “爆唔——”吻过耳朵以后，轰的唇紧接着被快速占有。下身被爆豪狠狠贯穿，险些冲破喉咙的叫声被爆豪全部咽入自己的喉咙。
> 
> 疼痛和快感交织，轰体内的软肉小口小口快速吸吮爆豪的巨大。阴茎像被无数小嘴亲吻，瘙痒难耐。爆豪想要自己解决，却无法从那个穴口里拔出自己的东西，只能摸上轰的阴茎，全当安抚自己。
> 
> 但轰的阴茎毕竟不是爆豪自己的，Omega的东西经不起Alpha的触碰，只是指腹的贴合就让轰失了精关，悉数泄在爆豪手上。
> 
> 混杂着哭音的喘息配合不断被欺负的胸膛，爆豪的手掌从肋骨往上按压，乳头喷溅出稀白的汁液，溅在轰的身上，好似被Alpha射了一身。
> 
> 爆豪忍不住又往里挺了挺腰，龟头顶到一个更加细窄的口子。轰条件反射般向上扑腾，整个人从爆豪手上滑落，唯独后穴还牢牢吃着爆豪的东西不肯松口。
> 
> 爆豪的膝盖扣在地上，减少轰的后穴承受的重量：“那是…生殖腔？”
> 
> 爆豪可以感受到那个小口的邀请，一口一口吸吮爆豪龟头的铃口。除了语言，没有比这更加直白的、邀请Alpha标记自己的行为了。
> 
> “轰焦冻……”爆豪小范围地开始抽插。他还不能确信那个猜测，他还不能这么做。
> 
> “嗯、嗯啊…爆、啊…啊……”轰的意识随着情欲沉浮，后穴不受控制地向爆豪索要欢愉。
> 
> 不够，还不够……
> 
> “爆豪、爆、标…啊、啊……”
> 
> 被内射之后是轰从未有过的空虚和渴望，他用尽力气将腿环住爆豪有力的腰胯，尽可能将爆豪贴近自己：“进来……”
> 
> 爆豪自然知道轰希望自己进到什么地方。食髓知味的快感吞没爆豪的理智，他再也顾不得思考这是不是半边混蛋的什么狗屁计谋，是不是这个家伙失去理智的发言。他掐着轰的腰狠狠撞击，直直闯入那个细窄的通道。
> 
> “啊——”
> 
> 轰的阴茎不断流出精液，越来越稀薄的精液到最后变得透明。轰被爆豪撞得后退，每撞一下就被爆豪拉回去接着撞。敏感点被摩擦到平滑，生殖腔收缩，似乎要把龟头从爆豪的柱身上狠狠咬下。
> 
> 爆豪似乎是要报复轰的动作，他快速抓着轰的肩将人翻过半边，犬齿刺入对方因为发情而凸出的腺体。
> 
> “——”失声的口腔发不出任何声音，轰垂死般地声音谁都听不见。
> 
> 注入生殖腔的精液和注入腺体的信息素占据轰的全身，从生理到精神全部被爆豪的一切侵占。轰再也感觉不到别的，陷入爆豪的气息里沉沉睡过去。
> 
> 还没清醒，轰便能感受到自己身体的变化。腹部如坠铅一般沉重，身体酸疼，可整体上却说不出的轻松舒服。腺体里充斥着不属于自己的陌生的、熟悉的味道，从入学那天就一直刺激着自己的气息……
> 
> 是爆豪。
> 
> 他标记了自己。
> 
> 被清理过的身体清爽干净，爆豪果然是个很温柔的人。
> 
> 轰安心地呼出一口气，努力睁开眼寻找自己Alpha的身影。
> 
> 周遭是轰不熟悉的环境，但床铺上是爆豪的味道。
> 
> 这是爆豪的房间。
> 
> 轰看了眼床头闹钟，今天是周二，已经快到中午了。体内的余热还在，发情期恐怕还得再持续两三天。爆豪要怎么解释自己的缺席，要怎么解释他身上不属于Alpha的气息，又要怎么解释今后体检单上多出的那一条「已结合」……
> 
> 想到爆豪，轰的身体便开始发烫。
> 
> 这是爆豪的房间，爆豪的床，爆豪的气息……
> 
> 自己是爆豪的Omega。
> 
> 爆豪胜己的Omega。
> 
> 爆豪……
> 
> 轰的手往下，下身空荡荡的，爆豪没给自己穿裤子。轰便把一只手伸出来，用爆豪的被褥裹着自己那根用力摩擦，另一只手往后生涩地摸进还记着爆豪形状的穴口。轰的大半张脸都埋在爆豪的枕头里，轻轻哼着陌生的调，只是怎么都弄不出来：“爆豪……”
> 
> 房门被打开，轰僵硬在床上。
> 
> 爆豪险些被破门而出的信息素给冲昏头脑，心想凌晨才压下的发情怎么这么快又兴奋了。进门见到用自己物品自慰的家伙，那一刻爆豪竟然觉得对方可爱得紧。
> 
> 爆豪将端来的午餐放在床头，一声不吭地将轰拉近怀里，掀开被子，一只手覆盖在轰勃起的欲望上，另一只手往后细细摩擦轰最敏感的地方。
> 
> 被Alpha抚摸和自慰是截然不同的感受，刚才久久不能释放的精液没多久就交待出来。情欲被牵扯，轰挣扎着想要更多，却被爆豪诱哄着吃下午餐，这才得到自己想要的。
> 
> 下午还有课，两个人匆匆做了一回，轰没力气也没理智去问爆豪一些事，只记得爆豪在结束的时候亲了一下自己的腺体。
> 
> 这大概就是爆豪承认轰的存在了。
> 
> 晚餐又是热粥，轰喝了几口，无味寡淡，摸索着想去爆豪的裤下寻一些味道。爆豪又拿粥引着轰喝上些许，差不多了才陪轰做些饭后消食的运动。
> 
> 轰这会儿发情得厉害，爆豪往轰的腺体里注入了大量信息素才使对方如醉酒一般瘫软下去，没力气索求更多身体承受不住的欢爱。
> 
> “爆豪……”
> 
> 爆豪将龟头从轰的生殖腔内拔出，精液被锁在里头。轰能感觉到小腹胀疼，里头全是爆豪的东西：“会、怀孕……”
> 
> 爆豪当然知道：“不射进去，怎么标记你？”
> 
> 两个人都明白爆豪标记那刻轰必然会怀孕，既然都注定会怀上孩子，那再多射几次又何妨？
> 
> 轰便不再问，嘴角微微勾起，安心躺在爆豪臂弯之中。
> 
> 爆豪还有很多要问，比如为什么是自己，为什么偏偏选快要毕业的时候暴露自己，为什么非得标记、为什么这时候要孩子。
> 
> 但是问了也没什么意义。
> 
> 人已经上了，标记也标记了，再过不久就会有一个孩子。哪怕这当中有半边混蛋的算计，做决定的却是爆豪。既然是爆豪自己的意愿，那轰的答案如何跟爆豪便没有多大矛盾。
> 
> 左右人是自己睡的，这是自己的Omega。
> 
> 爆豪摸上轰被精液填满的小腹，想起早上自己主动递上去的报告。平日里波澜不惊的相泽老师难以置信爆豪会如此不理智，不信爆豪会忍不住一时情欲。但也只是一瞬间，相泽老师立刻明白爆豪这是自愿的。这个消息只有相泽老师知道，爆豪也说不清为什么这件事比起欧鲁麦特，自己更信任相泽老师。
> 
> 事实上爆豪的直觉从来没错过。
> 
> “你知道后果。”
> 
> “知道。”
> 
> “你知道这之后要负的责任。”
> 
> “知道。”
> 
> 相泽老师叹了一口气，抚额让爆豪离开。
> 
> 后果？责任？
> 
> 爆豪掌心下有着即将孕育的生命。爆豪低头在轰的额上亲吻。
> 
> 不过是守他们一生一世罢了。
> 
> 何况所求的远不止一生一世。


End file.
